


Never

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Shinji felt alone.





	Never

Do you love her? 

Yes. 

He truly loved her.

Weren't they meant to be?

She once turned to him and said, "I'll never leave your side, Shinji."

That's why Shinji loved her, Because she was loyal.

That's why they called it true love.


End file.
